Escaping Marcus
by TooMuchFangirlFeels
Summary: Her choice between Abnegation and Dauntless was a choice not by aptitude test results, but by escaping the one person who she truly feared. Marcus Eaton. Aside from his "loving personality" hides a demon only select know. They dare not tell or he will make your life so miserable you will want to die. His son knew about this, but dared to tell. He left her with her demon. Now,...


**Escaping Marcus**

 **by: TooMuchFangirlFeels**

 **Summary: Her choice between Abnegation and Dauntless was a choice not by aptitude test results, but by escaping the one person who she truly feared. Marcus Eaton. Aside from his "loving personality" hides a demon only select know. They dare not tell or he will make your life so miserable you will want to die. His son knew about this, but dared to tell. He left her with her demon. Now, she is in Dauntless and falling hard for her best friend's rival and leader of Dauntless, who is a suspected Divergent Hunter. Book, Fear, and Ship Alterations. Eris. Told through Tris' POV unless otherwise specified**.

* * *

Prologue: Where I Came From

I go to Marcus Eaton's house straight after school. I do as I'm told or I will be punished. I am either a little over fourteen or almost fourteen. It doesn't really matter to me. I'm just one of Marcus' girls.

Marcus' girls are his workers. We do whatever he says whenever he says. I usually cook with his son Tobias.

Tobias Eaton.

He is sixteen. The only reason I know this is because today he has his aptitude test today. I know how Marcus is with Tobias and it terrifies me. A couple of weeks ago he said he was going to leave to go to another faction because of the abuse he receives.

Tobias is his punching bag. Who will be his punching bag once he leaves?

My brother Caleb knocks on my door quietly and says, "You should wake up and see what Marcus wants."

Everyone on the council or if a relative is on the council knows what goes on behind these walls. Well, they know about Marcus' Girls, but only Marcus' Girls knows about Tobias' abuse and the full extent of what he does. I am lucky that all I do is cook.

I put on standard Abnegation clothing for females and walk over to Marcus' house. I walk in and Tobias whispers,, "He's still out. I would cook him standard breakfast and go straight to school. Don't wake him or try to help."

"Okay Tobias. Good luck with initiation." I whisper back.

"Don't worry about it Beatrice," Tobias whispers, "I know that you will worry, but look at me. If I can survive constant beatings than I can do this."

I respond, "I have never doubted you Tobias. Just, don't turn out like him. Please. For me."

"I won't." Tobias whispers.

I finish his breakfast and put it on the table. We walk to the city bus together and sit by each other.

I say, "Friends Forever."

"Til the end of time," Tobias says.

* * *

Tobias ended up moving to Dauntless. I'm not allowed to visit him at all. It's been a year since he moved. I'm fifteen, or what Marcus says. I'm Marcus' "personal servant". And I don't like it. I want to go home and sleep. I spend my days in his house. I haven't seen my bedroom for months. Susan brings me clothing. Here she is now.

"Hello Missus Prior. How was your morning?" Susan asks.

I respond sarcastically, "Great. I slept all night and wasn't woken up once. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL! I HAVEN'T SEEN MY BROTHER IN MONTHS AND I AM IN CHAINS TO THE FLOOR!"

Marcus slaps my face and says, "Shut up girl, before I grab the whip."

"Please not Master." I plead, "I have school today. Can I go?"

"No. You shouldn't have woken me up." Marcus says.

Marcus lays back down and I whisper to Susan, "Please bring me my schoolwork from my classes."

"Okay Missus Prior." Susan whispers.

* * *

Marcus yells throughout the house, "GET UP WORTHLESS BRATS! IF YOU ARE SIXTEEN TODAY IS THE DAY YOU WILL GO TO SCHOOL AND TAKE YOUR APTITUDE TEST! YOU DO KNOW WHAT TO DO RIGHT?"

"Pick the cheese, feed it to the dog, stand in front of the door, and if you get to the bus scene help the person with finding the murderer." Me, Susan, Emilia, and Victoria answer siamotainously. Like, I'm going to do that. I will do what feels right. And what feels right is the option of choice.

Marcus has four brand new dresses on the counter. We change into them and Susan does my bun. After that I do Susan's bun.

We walk out of the house and I shield my eyes. Emilia asks, "What's wrong?"

"Too. Much. Sunlight." I respond.

Victoria says, "Oh yeah. Being locked for a year and a half does take a toll on you; you are so pale."

"Thanks." I respond dryly, "Just what every girl wants to hear."

"It's the truth." Victoria responds.

She is so Candor. I get a good look at the peaceful hell some call home. It is serene to some; but for me the pretty curtain is pulled away from the true picture. It's a horror people should only read about. Not actually live it.

We move to the bus. Victoria and Emilia sit next to each other. Susan sits by some guy. Probably her twin Robert. She's lucky. She gets to see her brother once an week. I haven't seen Caleb since the last time I actually went to school. Which has been when I was fourteen and he was fifteen. I sit by some other Abnegation male. He looks out the window curiously. I hear Susan say to him, "Hey Caleb. Your sister is sitting beside you and is super pale."

That is Caleb? Damn. He's tall.

"Beatrice." He says shocked, "You are really pale. As white as snow."

"Yeah. I just have the black as night hair or blood red lips." I respond jokingly.

Caleb says, "I miss you Bea."

"I miss you too." I tell him.

The rest of the bus ride is silent for the two of us. There is a Candor man smoking a cigar, two Dauntless people are making out, a group of Amity Girls are having a giggle fit and multiple Erudites are reading. I've missed so much under Marcus' control. The roads are repaved more the closer we get into the city. No doubt my mother's organization helped with that. If I remember correctly her organization helps rebuild the city in the most populated areas; like where Candor and Erudite live. Amity live around the outside of the fence, Abnegation live on the north side of town, Candor and Erudite live in the west and south or the east and south respectively. Dauntless however are practically ninjas. Nobody who has ever lived there knows where it is. The kids in the lower levels from Dauntless said it was underground. But Dauntless kids aren't subjected to say the truth.

Susan tells me, "Come on Missus Prior. Let's go. Don't speak to anyone. Don't do anything. That way you can survive your only day of Upper Level Schooling."

"Okay Susan." I tell her, "Can you stop calling me Missus Prior though?"

"No can do. Under strict rules of Mister Eaton, Missus Prior." Susan responds.

I tell her, "Whatever Susan. Just, keep me from being here longer than I have to."

"Will do Missus Prior." Susan replies.

We pass the adults on the bus and get off. The Dauntless couple waits for about five seconds before jumping out one of the windows. I walk past the Lower Level building where I first met Tobias and Susan. I walk past the Middle Levels building also. I look at the large metal sculpture between the Middle Level and Upper Level building. The last time I was here a girl about my age fell off of it. I grabbed the nurse.

Victoria, who I didn't notice was behind me says, "The glorious place we call school."

"Or hell." Emilia mutters.

"This place is fantastic." I say, "Don't underestimate the glories of school."

Susan says, "Let's go. Missus Prior is to be shown around today."

"You know you don't have to call her Missus Prior at school." Victoria asks.

"You don't know who's watching." Susan whispers before dragging me off to what I presume is Faction History due to the order Susan made my homework organized.


End file.
